


Fooling around

by SaSatan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mean grandparents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydias family expect from her to date only rich people, and so she dates Cora Hale, without realizing on what fortune Cora sits on.</p>
<p>Lydias grandparents are not alright with it. But she has Cora and her friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fooling around

**Author's Note:**

> Yey I'm writing, who would have guessed.
> 
> Anyway I was feeling sad, so I wrote this. Sorry for dumb mistakes. It's because I'm dumb too.

Lydia knew Cora through Stiles, she's the sister of his boyfriend, and apparently their family decided that Cora needs friends her age and was forced to tag along.

Not that they are complaining. Lydia and Cora became friends, fast, bonding while teasing Stiles about Derek.

Months passed, Cora meeting Lydia, because she wants to and not being made to, Lydia and Jackson decided to stay friends and with that everything begins.

The few months they were together, without anyone else, were probably the most fun ones Lydia ever had the pleasure to have.

Bur that's also were her parents, well mostly her dad and grandparents, told her how important it is to date someone with importance.   
That's their way to say to date/marry rich.

Too bad it was around the time she met Cora. She talked to her new friend, Cora laughing, head thrown back, forcing Lydia to laugh along.  
It's the same laugh Cora uses for special cases, as in rich people being stereotypical.  
And with a smirk, a smirk that shows her blank teeth and the mischievousness in her plan, Cora asked Lydia out.

At first it was just played, a pretended relationship to show Lydias family.

Her mother hid a little smirk, Mr. Martin was silent the whole time, while his parents weren't only against Cora being obviously poor, her poorly chosen clothes, but she was also a woman.

They fought the whole evening, Mrs. Martin shooting Lydia a knowing smile before she asked her daughter if she wouldn't prefer to stay at Coras till their relatives calmed down.

Cora watched Lydia pack her bag, getting clothes enough for a week, but knowing her by now it's probably just for three days.  
She waited, leaned on the door frame, her arms crossed before her chest, Lydia walking around her room, picking here and there something.

All the way to Dereks loft, Lydia acted as if she's alright, making jokes even, laughing at her naive family members to believe such an act, but Cora knew that play. She saw it before, with Jackson.

As they reached Dereks place, who just lifted his eyebrows, which made Lydia laugh, genuine, telling them it's so weird that they communicate without words and only with their eyebrows.

Derek scoffed as he saw Coras little smile, the fondness in her eyes nearly sickening, and offered some food, he was about to make dinner.

They declined and went straight to Coras room, Lydia putting her clothes out, saying they can't stay in the bag or they start to smell, Cora sitting on her bed and waiting for Lydia.

After a while Lydia had no choice but to sit next to Cora.  
They sat in silence for a few seconds, Lydia looking around the room and Cora watching her fake girlfriend, taking everything in.

Lydia tried to lighten the mood, tried to say Coras chose for clothes isn't that poor, it's very charming, but never got half the sentence out, her voice cracking.

Before a tear could slip of her eye, Cora took Lydia in her arms, forcing both of them to lie on the bed, Cora playing with her hair.  
They still managed to kick their shoes off, Lydia curling into a ball.

Absent minded, Cora heard Stiles falling through the door, loud talking in his part before it got quiet.

Lydia chukled weakly, commented on Stiles clumsiness.

They laid in silence again, before the door opened and the smell of hot chocolate filled the room.

Derek sat down behind Lydia, his hand on her head, just lying on top to let her know he's there, Stiles on the bottom of the bed, hand on Lydias leg.

Quietly, Stiles let them know that he informed Allison and that she's on her way.

At the end they all stayed in Coras room, Derek sitting on the floor, his back leaned on the bed, Stiles and Allison spread over Cora and Lydia, Cora complaining but let them.

The next day, Derek forced them to drink the now cold and probably not so tasty chocolate, it's wasteful and a pity.

They started to argue, which ended with Derek forcing the two cups down Stiles throat.  
That started a new fight, though.

~*~

Weeks later, Lydia told her mother that she's dating Cora. For real.

Mrs. Martin petted Lydias hand in acknowledge.

"It was a matter of time and thank you for telling me. Now we need to find Mr. Argent and the sheriff. We may or may not have bet on that."

With the money they got Lydia got a new pair of shoes. Fair is fair.

~*~

Months later, Lydia and Cora dating for a good year now, they had another dinner with the grandparents.

Lydia didn't want to go for obvious reasons, but Cora insisted, grinning madly.

And so they sat around the table, the air thick. The only thing that broke the tension was Coras giggling once in a while.

Mr. Martin was the first one to break, demanding to know why she keeps laughing.

"Oh, about nothing really. I just remembered our first encounter. If I remember correctly, you said I'm too poor to date a Martin, right?"

After they nodded, slowly, Cora giggled again.

"It's your fault to be honest, you should have asked for my name."

Confused eyes met Coras giggling, which made her cackle and Lydia annoyed. She hates it when she doesn't understand something. And she doesn't understand her girlfriend at this moment. Why would her name be of importance?

"Ok, fine, I will tell you. You old folks should know who the Hales are, or not?"

Lydia still doesn't understand, sure, she met Coras mom, Talia is a very caring and kind woman. But her father looks ready to vomit, her grandparents pale.

Lydia knew she couldn't ask Cora, her shit eating grin saying so much, so she turned to her mother, who also laughed.

Huffing, Lydia crossed her arms and tapped with her foot, waiting for an explanation.

"My brother owns an apartment complex, I think that's enough said."

Finally getting what Cora is hinting at, Lydia started to laugh, loud and gleefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
